Sonic Claus is Comin' to Town (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 9.
Here is part nine of Sonic Claus is Comin' to Town by Paul Young and Paul Young 65. Cast *Baby Santa/Kris Kringle - Baby (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) *Young Kris Kringle - Charmy (from Sonic) *Adult Kris Kringle - Sonic (from Sonic) *Kris Kringle (Santa Claus) - Carl Fredricksen (from UP) *Jessica - Princess Sally Acorn (from Sonic) *Jessica (Mrs. Claus) - Ellie Fredricksen (from UP) *Topper - Cheese (from Sonic) *Burgermeister Meisterburger - Dr. Eggman (from Sonic) *Grimsby - Snively (from Sonic) *Winter Warlock - Mike Wazowski (from Monsters Inc) *S.D. Kluger - Butch (from Tom and Jerry) *Tanta Kringle - Nicole Watterson (from Gumball) *Dingle - Pumbaa (from The Lion King) *Wingle - The Pink Panther *Bingle - Blanky (from The Brave Little Toaster) *Tingle - Timmy Turner (from The Secret of NIMH 2) *Zingle - Manny (from Ice Age) *Burgermeister's Soldiers - Robots (from Sonic) *Children - Tommy, Chuckie, Kimi, Angelica, Susie, Phil, Lil, Dil (form Rugrats), and Other Children *and more Transcript *Narrator: Well, Princess Sally Acorn knew that the first thing she had to, was that she must free Sonic and the others. *Princess Sally: Hey, Sullivan. *Mik Wazowski: Yes? And why are your here? *Princess Sally: I'm trying to set you all free. But I don't know how. If only you had your old powers back. *Mike Wazowski: Well, okay, I'll try. (takes out his book and reads it as Ly escapes) *Princess Sally: Magic feed corn? *Mike Wazowski: Yes, it can make some reindeer fly. *Princess Sally: Reindeer fly? *Mike Wazowski: Yes! Yes! Ridicolous, isn't it? *Narrator: Later, that night. Princess Sally Acorn rounded some of Sonic's Christmas reindeer friends. They just had to take one nibble of that corn, and whee! Just loook at them go! I bet you know their names. Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donner, and Blitzen... ...and don't forget to remember the next one is another story. (the reindeers hurry out to save Sonic, who escapes and hops on board with them) *Dr. Eggman: Hold it! What in the world are those eight animals? *Sonic, Mike, and Nicole: Come on, Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donner, and Blitzen, let's get out of here, and get going! (the reindeers obey and help our heroes escape) *Narrator: And that is how our heroes manage to escape from Prison! *Dr. Eggman: We shall haunt them down throughout the land. Those humans won't have one moments piece until they are captured again. (laughs evilly) *Sonic: It's not even safe here. The guards will be coming back. We'll have to push on. *Princess Sally: We'll go anywhere you say, Sonic. *Narrator: But then, suddenly, as they push on, Sonic sees that a poster has himself wanted. Those posters won't do any good. *Princess Sally: Oh, Sonic, look me take a good look at it. *Rayman: (chuckles) Pretty grand, eh? *Princess Sally: (giggles) It's perfect. *Rayman: Well, since I'm a kringle, I had to grow one sooner or later. (the characters laugh) Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:Santa Claus is Comin' to Town Movie Spoofs Category:Sonic Claus is Comin' to Town Parts Category:Santa Claus is Comin' to Town Movie Spoof